nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bunsen Is a Beast
Bunsen Is a Beast is an American animated comedy Nickelodeon original series produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studios for Nickelodeon. The series officially premiered on January 16, 2017 The show's creator and executive producer is The Fairly OddParents, Danny Phantom, and T.U.F.F. Puppy creator Butch Hartman. Plot Bunsen Is a Beast centers around a blue monster named Bunsen, who is the first beast to attend Muckledunk Middle School. Mikey Munroe, his human friend, helps him navigate through school as he feels the pressure to prove that monsters can coexist peacefully without eating or harming others. Episodes typically focus on Bunsen learning how to complete human tasks or discovering a human tradition. Mikey also learns more about the monster world, meeting new creatures whenever he visits Bunsen's home. However, a girl named Amanda Killman believes Bunsen is dangerous and wants to destroy him so that his kind will suffer from extinction. Bunsen and Mikey must outwit Amanda whenever she comes up with a new scheme, occasionally with the help of their friend Darcy. Production The idea for Bunsen Is a Beast originated in a drawing of a monster facing a boy that Hartman drew in 2009. According to an article published in Variety, he kept the drawing in his office at Nickelodeon until a network executive noticed it and asked him to pitch the concept as a television show.1 The message that "no matter who you are, you can always find a place to fit in" inspired the show's underlying theme of embracing integration.6 When asked in an interview with Heidi MacDonald's Comics Beat if the show could be interpreted as a metaphor for "accepting and befriending refugees," Hartman mentioned that the social commentary was "a little bit" intentional.6 Animation began about a year before the show premiered. Characters * Bunsen (Jeremy Rowley), He is very optimistic, friendly and in ways annoying. He aspires to explore different worlds, discover new things, and help people have fun and live free, all against Amanda Killman's evil reign. Bunsen is a blue beast, with a light blue and white striped stomach. He has large, expressive eyes with yellow pupils. He also has pink arms and legs. He is always seen with a smile. Despite his positive nature and beliefs, Bunsen is often oblivious to danger as well as Amanda's aggressive nature. * Mikey Munroe (Ben Giroux), Bunsen's loyal sidekick and best friend, who explores and travels the human world with him. He attends Flap's class with along with Amanda and deals with the troubles that arise between them. Mikey wears a green shirt with zig-zags and white sleeves and collar, blue jeans, and red sneakers, and has big expressive eyes. He has reddish-orange hair. Antagonists * Amanda Killman (Kari Wahlgren), the main antagonist of the show. A blossoming ingénue clad in a red, white, and blue schoolgirl uniform, she is Bunsen's nemesis. Her main, number one henchman is Beverly. Amanda Killman is a power-hungry, evil and cruel dictator and conqueror. He incredibly hates beasts (particularly Bunsen, the physical opposite of everything that she is), and will stop at nothing to have them banned from human society. * Beverly (Kari Wahlgren), Amanda Killman's #1 henchman/second in command and seems willing to do anything Amanda commands. She, at times, is sometimes smarter than Amanda, sensing danger ahead as Amanda mostly ignores her. Recurring * Darcy (Cristina Milizia) is a home-schooled and socially odd friend of Bunsen and Mikey, who occasionally tags along with them on their adventures. * Sophie Sanders (Kari Wahlgren), a preening, flamboyant cool girl in Flap's class who speaks with a valley girl accent, and is one of Amanda Killman's greatest nemesis as well as her arch rival in Mikey's affection. Mikey has a secret crush on her. * Commander Cone (Jerry Trainor), a character who first appeared in "Bunsen Screams for Ice Cream" to help Amanda expel Bunsen from school by tempting him with his truck, but Mikey keeps Bunsen under control in the end. He reappears in "Astro-Nots", where Bunsen and Mikey see him in MASA and mistake him for a Mastronaut, so he gives them a tour, but accidentally launches them into space. In the end, Cone is no longer an ice cream vendor; he is a MASA Alien Space Defender. As noted several times, he pines for his ex-girlfriend Vanessa to return to him. * Miss Flap (Cheri Oteri) Bunsen's teacher at Muckledunk Middle School. * Tooth Fairy (Tara Strong), the jolly-happy fairy queen who gives money to children who have lost their teeth. * Doctor Revenge, a white kitten that Bunsen gives to Amanda. Minor * The Beast Teeth are tiny happy teeth who spend their days frolicking and having fun. They came out of Bunsen's mouth through his head spout and became sentient. * Ricky the Emu, an emu that often gets into other people's pictures. * Ping Pongapus (Jeff Bennett), an Octopus-like monster with ping pong paddles on the end of each tentacle. He played ping pong with Bunsen and Mikey. * Old Lady (Kari Wahlgren), an elderly woman who was surprised to see Bunsen's detached arm. * Trolls (Jeff Bennett), a group of trolls that inhabit Bunsen's house. * Big Mikey (Jeff Bennett), a black bear that Bunsen found and named after Mikey. Voice Cast Main Cast *Jeremy Rowley - Bunsen, Jerk Von Handsome, Various characters *Ben Giroux - Mikey, Bog Beast, Various characters *Kari Wahlgren - Amanda Killman, Beverly, Sophie Sanders, Various characters Recurring Cast and additional voices * Carlos Alazraqui * Jeff Bennett - Bunsen's Dad, Uncle Funkle, Big Mikey, Various * Jennifer Hale - Bunsen's Mom, Various * Kevin Michael Richardson - Jerry the Beast, Various * Phil LaMarr * Tara Strong - Tooth Fairy, Various Special Guest stars * Cheri Oteri as Miss Flap * Jerry Trainor as Commander Cone * Chris Hardwick as Officer Steve Stevenson Gallery Videos Trailers Interviews/Comic-Con 2016 Promos Episodes Reception This show received positive reviews. Robert Lloyd of the Los Angeles Times praised the show in his review, likening it to "an early Hanna-Barbera cartoon with the engine of Tex Avery at his eye-popping extreme" and commending its message about embracing outsiders as "particularly timely." Trivia *The show was Butch Hartman's first fully animated series to be animated in the style of Adobe Flash, departing from the usual "traditional animation". *Animation services were provided by Elliot Animation in Canada, best known for providing animated content within Canada, such as the Total Drama series, Grojband, etc. * In October 2017, the series was burnt off from Nickelodeon due to low ratings, and as such it was removed entirely from its schedule. Future episodes would air on Nicktoons instead. de:Bunsen ist ein Biest Category:Nicktoons Category:Bunsen Is a Beast Category:Comedy Category:2010s premieres Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Animated Shows Category:Cancelled Shows